


Home

by skivvysupreme



Series: The Wax Verse [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Cheerio Kurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jock Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt's stuck at home due to a series of ill-tempered and poorly planned events, Blaine's more than happy to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time between "On My Way" and "Big Brother," canon-wise
> 
> (This series is written out of order. If you'd like a chronological list, I'm on tumblr under the same name, and have a masterpost for this verse which notes the story order!)

“Hey, Blaine, how you doing this morning?”

“I’m great, Mr. Hummel, how are you?”

Burt stepped aside to let Blaine in and shut the door behind him. Blaine immediately sensed that something was wrong; the house was oddly quiet and tension rolled thick off of Burt as he looked wearily at Blaine from under the brim of his Buckeyes cap.

“Where’s Kurt? Is he okay?”

“Well, he’s not happy about all this, but I haven’t gotten much else out of him. He’s in his room and he won’t open his door, said he wanted to go back to sleep since he wasn’t going to school.”

They exchanged a look; once Kurt was up, he was up. So, to answer Blaine’s question: no, Kurt was not okay.

“Thanks for coming over. He’ll really appreciate having you here and I know talking to his dad isn’t his favorite idea right now. And he still needs to feed, but he won’t let me in, so…” Burt didn’t look angry about any of it, just sad and a little tired.

“Of course.”

“Your parents say anything about you skipping school?”

“I told Mom that Kurt has food poisoning. She gave me a bottle of ginger ale and sent me on my way.”

Burt nodded, giving Blaine a long, quiet look before he said, “If you want help telling them about you and Kurt’s conditions, whenever that time comes, let me and Carole know. You’re part of our family no matter what, okay?”

Moments like these always set Blaine’s wolf whining in his chest. He’d thought of Kurt’s family as his pack for quite some time now, but had never admitted as much out loud. “Oh. Wow… Thank you for saying that.”

“Not just saying it, Blaine. It’s true. You’ve been really good for Kurt. Carole and Finn and me, we try our best, but to be honest, no one could have helped him the way you have this past year. It’s… it’s been difficult, but it hasn’t been as hard on him as it could have been, and I know that’s down to you.”

“He’s helped me, too, Mr. Hummel. You all have.” After all, Blaine hadn’t spent a full moon on his own since the first time he turned in their house, with Kurt by his side the whole night and snuggled against him the next morning. But before that? He’d turned alone and in secret, sneaking out of his dorm at Dalton or out of his bedroom at home. It had been an exhausting two years, but Blaine dealt with it because he thought he had to.

“Well, like I said, just let us know. We’re here.”

“That means a lot. I will.”

*****

Blaine had his fist raised, ready to knock on Kurt’s door, when—

“Blaine?”

“Yeah, Kurt. It’s me. Can I come in?”

The lock clicked, and the door swung open. Kurt stood there in a black sweater that hung just off his shoulders, his face drawn and pale and his eyes ever so slightly purple. His hair was messy and he was hunched over a little, arms wrapped around his middle. "What are you doing here? We have— _you_ have school."

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, why haven’t you fed?"

He knew Kurt wanted to lie and shrug it off, but they both knew Blaine could tell he was hungry. Besides, Burt had already explained the situation to Blaine over the phone. Kurt looked away, his mouth set in a straight line like he was trying to contain fangs that hadn't even sprouted yet.

"Kurt, you know you need—"

"Dad called in reinforcements to lecture me? If that's what you're here for, I'd prefer if you turned around right now and went to class."

Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, trying to remind himself that Kurt needed to eat more than Blaine needed a warm welcome. "I'm here to spend the day with you, Kurt."

"So he called you to babysit the vampire while he’s at work. I see."

"No, you don't. He called me because he's worried about you and thought I could help. He, um… he told me what happened this morning.”

*

_“Burt, can you feed Kurt today? I know it’s my turn, but I’m supposed to donate at the blood drive and that’s kind of a lot of blood to lose in one day. And Mom already went to work.”_

_“Blood drive? What blood drive?”_

_“Oh, it’s a community service thing. Coach Bieste put it together, she said she wants us more involved. And Sue didn’t really want to help anybody, but she said it looks good for the Cheerios to be in charge of something, so none of them are expected to donate but they’re the student helpers, and—”_

_“The Cheerios are doing what? What about Kurt?”_

_“They’re—uh, Kurt said it would be a cool addition to his NYADA application, giving back, you know?”_

_“KURT!”_

_The screaming match that ensued was the ugliest Kurt had had with his father in some time._

_“If Finn had just kept his stupid mouth shut! I told him he didn’t have to feed me today—”_

_“Don’t drag Finn into this! He did the right thing, he was just trying to make sure you were taken care of!”_

_“It was going to be fine! He didn’t have to say anything to you, I was going to wait until I met up with Blaine and—“_

_“And you’re sure Blaine wasn’t planning on donating today?”_

_“Blaine is an out homosexual and a closeted werewolf! Do YOU think he was planning on donating to anyone but me today?”_

_“Don’t get smart with me, Kurt, this whole secret plan of yours was not cool!”_

_“Okay, fine, not cool, I get it! I’m sorry. Can I get ready for school now?”_

_“You’re not going.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You gotta be kidding me if you think I’m gonna send you to school to hang out in a room full of blood and just hope nothing happens.”_

_“I’m always in a room full of blood when other people are present, you know!”_

_“We’re not risking it, Kurt. I’m calling in sick for you and then we’re gonna get you fed for the day.”_

_Kurt’s bedroom door slammed shut before Burt even managed to pick up the phone._

*

Kurt sighed, dropping his chin to his chest. His voice shook as he said, “It’s not fair. Nothing is ever fair.”

“I know it’s not fair, baby. Will you please talk to me?” Blaine reached out and stroked Kurt’s cold cheek with his thumb, until Kurt lifted his head and nodded. He placed a hand on top of Blaine’s and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him. While Kurt went to sit the middle of his bed, Blaine slipped off his shoes and letterman jacket, dropping them in a pile on the floor. Then he followed Kurt onto the bed, and they sat cross-legged, facing each other.

“Dad’s right. It’s not safe for everyone else if I’m there,” Kurt said. His eyes were wet and he kept staring up at the ceiling, not allowing any tears to fall.

Blaine blinked, the sudden flip of Kurt’s anger throwing him for a loop. But he knew Kurt well enough to know that sometimes just letting him talk helped him get to the bottom of things. “Kurt, you’re the strongest person I know. No one has more control over themselves than you do.”

“I try to, but—I don’t know. I thought it would be fine to be at the blood drive, because I would have fed already, but the more I thought about it, all that blood in one room, just sort of— _ready_ , in little bags, like juiceboxes, I—I wanted it. I wanted it so badly…”

Blaine moved into a kneeling position on the bed and pulled Kurt in for a hug. “You wouldn’t have done anything,” he said, rubbing Kurt’s back.

“I was… so _angry_ that he didn’t trust me to be okay. And then I was angry that I couldn’t be there with all the blood and then I was angry at myself for wanting it.”

“You wouldn’t have done anything,” Blaine repeated. “I know you.”

“Well, I don’t know me. Not when it comes to this. I’m not one hundred percent sure, and anything less than a hundred isn’t enough. If I slip up at the wrong time, even for a second…” Kurt sniffled miserably, burying his face in Blaine’s warm neck. “I’m so tired of being like this.”

Blaine had faith in his boyfriend. Honestly. But Kurt had only been around fresh blood in a minimal capacity, in safe, one-on-one circumstances. Maybe a four-hour blood drive _was_ pushing it. He stroked Kurt’s hair and said, “Why don’t we get you fed? That should make you feel a little better. The hunger can’t be helping right now.”

Kurt sat up, wiping under his purple eyes. A dark, bitter laugh came out of him and he sighed, “I thought I’d be better at all this by now. Over a year later and I’m still a bloodthirsty monster.”

“ _My_ bloodthirsty monster, though,” Blaine said, nuzzling their noses together before kissing Kurt and unbuttoning his polo to give Kurt better access. “And I’m yours, minus the really specific diet.”

Kurt laughed for real this time. “I love you. Dork.”

“I love you, too. Now come on, let me see you.”

Smiling with all his teeth showing, a rarity in and of itself, Kurt let his fangs extend as his eyes went completely black. Blaine tilted his head back, his hands on Kurt’s knees, and Kurt leaned forward, supporting Blaine’s neck with one hand as he found the right spot, kissed over it, and bit down. Blaine’s grip on Kurt’s knees tightened for a second before he relaxed into the sensation. This always hurt a little, but they’d done it so many times that the pain had not only lessened over time, but become familiar. And Blaine had no way of giving Kurt what he needed without it.

When Kurt had had enough, he let go of Blaine’s neck and licked over the punctures to close them, as usual, then got up on his knees and pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

“Better?”

“So much better,” he replied, leaning back to show Blaine his flushed cheeks and clear blue eyes.

“And you smell like me instead of anger and sad things and—well...”

“What was it you told me once? I smell like overcooked cabbage when I’m really hungry?”

Blaine covered his face with his hands. “You’ll never let me live that comment down, will you?”

“Probably not,” Kurt laughed, pulling one of Blaine’s hands away from his face and intertwining their fingers. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen. You’re the one who needs food now.”

*****

One plate of strawberry pancakes and scrambled eggs and a mug of hot chocolate later, Blaine was curled up on the living room couch with Kurt, watching an old season of _Project Runway_ with his fingers in Kurt’s hair where he had his head resting on Blaine’s lap.

“I can’t wait until we can do this all the time,” Kurt said. “Just us, relaxing at home alone. Like we will when we’re in New York together.”

“Which isn’t happening for a while,” Blaine replied, keeping his eyes on the TV. He didn’t enjoy the subject of Kurt’s departure from Lima, knowing full well that he still had a year to go at McKinley before he could join him. What the hell was McKinley without Kurt? Blaine always got a weird clawing feeling under his skin when he thought about Kurt leaving, and he knew it had very little to do with his wolf.

“I know.” Kurt pulled Blaine’s arm tighter around him where it rested over his stomach. “I know. But still.”

The corner of Blaine’s mouth twitched but he didn’t say anything else. Kurt always brought up New York so casually; maybe he would drop it just as casually.

“I don’t know what I’m going to say to Dad when he gets home,” Kurt sighed, staring past Blaine’s head to the ceiling. “This morning wasn’t pretty.”

_Oh, thank god._

“He’s not mad at you, if that helps. Are you still mad at him?”

“No. I—I get it. I hate it, but I get it. And I’m spending the day with you instead of the McKinley student body, so that’s a plus.”

“That’s a very big plus,” Blaine said, bending down to kiss him. Kurt reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Blaine’s neck, holding him there so he could kiss him back. Blaine fought down a whimper; he always wanted to roll onto his back when Kurt touched his neck, and this time was no different.

Instead, Kurt pushed himself up, settling himself sideways in Blaine’s lap so that all his weight pushed Blaine down and back into the couch cushions. He kissed him soft and slow, and Blaine matched his pace; they stayed that way, wrapped up in each other on the couch, for a long time. Neither seemed interested in steering their kisses into anything more, like they were content to just enjoy the feel and taste of each other as the TV faded into white noise in the background. It was a rare moment of stillness, a pause in their otherwise drama-filled lives that allowed them to just _be_ , and neither wanted to let it go.

Blaine hated being so aware of it, but the clock was ticking on their time together in Lima, and the chance for these moments would disappear sooner rather than later.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pressed his forehead to Blaine’s temple. “Should’ve kissed you the second you showed up. I’m sorry I was rude. Nothing that happened this morning was your fault.”

“I know, baby. It’s okay. You were just… hangry, I guess.”

“That’s not an excuse and you know it.”

“Maybe not, but… it’s fine, Kurt, can we not talk about it?”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded, closing his eyes and keeping his face pressed to Blaine’s. “Yeah, let’s just sit for a while. The quiet’s nice. Just… don’t let me go, okay?”

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt’s waist. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> snowystylesx (on tumblr) prompted: "there is a blood drive at school so Blaine stays home with his cute boyfriend, fluff and movie watching and making out and cuddles occur." 
> 
> this isn't quite as fluffy as that, but what a brilliant idea <3


End file.
